


Zukaang One-shots

by Eternal_writes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_writes/pseuds/Eternal_writes
Summary: A bunch of cute modern high school Zukaang one-shots for all!





	Zukaang One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko asks Aang out, and Aang is confused. "Aren't you asexual, Zuko?" 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> They have a date at his uncle's Tea Shop the Jasmine Dragon.

Zuko was the living definition of goth. From his jet black hair to his dusty old combat boots, he fit the mold splendidly. He was never seen without a leather jacket and black jeans. And he was rarely seen unaccompanied by his best friend Sokka. 

Aang on the other hand, was the exact opposite of Zuko. He was flamboyant and cheerful, while Zuko was dark, brooding and intimidating. Aang was everyone’s favorite guy with mysterious, and attractive tattoos. And Zuko was popular in a different sense, he was the sexy bad boy everyone lusted for. What set them apart the most, was their sexual preferences, well Aang thought so.

Aang was openly pansexual, while Zuko proclaimed he was asexual, leaving them on opposite sides of the spectrum of love. That didn’t stop Aang. Not in the least. 

“Aang would you just give it up already? Zuzu isn’t into anyone, I’m sorry to say,” Azula told him, handing him one of his textbooks from out of his bag. Aang blushed a soft shade of pink. 

“A boy can dream, Azula. Let him have his fantasies.” Ty Lee replied with a mischievous smirk. "Besides, you never know...maybe Zuko is secretly gay or something." Aang smiled at that. Yeah, maybe he was gay or bi but too afraid to come out. Aang shoved his small simple bag into his locker and walked to his first period with Ty Lee and Azula in tow. 

"I could always put in a good word for you Aang, maybe that'll unleash his inner gay," Azula told him. Aang shook his head. 

"I don't want him to be influenced into doing anything, especially since he's ace as hell. It'd be really cruel to force him into a relationship when he doesn't like or want one," 

"Zuko is not easily influenced, and he doesn't have a caring bone in his body, he'd probably date you just to hurt you or something.." Katara replied, coming out of seemingly nowhere. 

"I like to think he cares." Aang said with a pout as Azula affectionately messed with his beanie adorning his head. She was happy that someone besides her thought Zuko was a decent person that cared.

Katara shrugged, "It's your funeral," 

* * *

 It was during lunch that Zuko approached Aang. Aang was unpacking his lunchbox, which consisted of strictly vegetarian foods. He was shoving his face full of his strawberry and banana smoothie bowl when Azula kicked him under the table and he looked up. Zuko had an uncharacteristic smirk on his face, and Aang raised an eyebrow. "W-what's up, Zuko?" Aang asked nervously. 

"Could I talk to you for a second? In private?" 

"Uhh, yeah?" Aang mumbled, getting up out of his seat. Zuko motioned for him to follow and they walked over to the bathroom where they were out of earshot of anyone. "What do you want to talk about?" 

"I wanted to ask if you were free today, after school." Zuko told him, the air of confidence never left him as he spoke. Aang blushed and toyed with his sleeves. 

"I am, why?" 

"Do you want to go out with me?" Zuko asked, "To the Jasmine Dragon? It's a tea shop that my uncle runs." 

"You're asking me out on a date?" Aang asked aloud, his blush intensifying. "I thought you were asexual..." 

Zuko's eye twitched, before he explained. "I can have romantic interests, as well as be asexual. I'm bi-romantic, Aang," 

"You are?" Aang said with a smile. 

"So is that a yes?" 

"Yeah, when should I get there?" 

"I'll just walk you there after school, if it's okay with you" 

"That's great! My last hour is art, with Azula," 

"I'll meet you there then," Zuko told him, before walking away. Aang hurried up back to his table and squealed. 

"So what was that all about?" Azula asked, picking at her salad. "You were blushing like an idiot, was it good news?" 

"Zuko asked me out," Aang managed to say without stammering, "On a date," 

"Oh? Zuzu is finally showing emotion?" Azula replied, "So where are you guys going?" 

"His uncle's tea shop," Aang said, stabbing a slice of banana. 

"Interesting," Azula gushed, "He must like you a lot. He never takes anyone there, like ever." 

"Wait I thought he was ace?" Ty Lee wondered aloud.

"He's also bi-romantic," Aang explained. 

"Oh!" 

* * *

 Aang was sitting on a stool in the corner of the classroom next to Azula. He wielded his watercolor journal and water colors. He was working particularly hard on a drawing of Zuko. He had the same hair, and the same scar, but he wasn't wearing anything he'd usually wear. He was wearing a black and dark red tunic with a fire symbol adorning his clothing. Zuko had fire spouting from his palms, and Aang was being very, very careful as he painted it. Azula looked up from her own drawing and glanced at Aang. "What're you drawing? Mine looks like shit," 

"Uhh, nothing." Aang muttered, as he continued to paint Zuko's jet black hair. Instead of his hair being in his usual tousled look, Aang drew him with his hair pulled back into a bun. He had no idea where his inspiration for all his drawings came from, it just felt natural to draw whatever he drew. Azula huffed and continued to sketch with a pout. As Aang waited for his watercolor painting to dry he got out a piece of paper and got out some colored pencils. He sketched out a map that was colored coded by nations. Red for the Fire Nation, blue for the Water Tribes, green for the Earth Kingdom and grey for the Air Temples. 

He spent the rest of class sketching Katara and her brother before painting that in water color as well. Sokka wielded a boomerang, while Katara was waterbending. It was fun to paint, and he didn't bother with it being perfect this time around, since he needed to set aside some time for the painting to dry. When it was finally dry he closed his journal with a yawn. "Can I see it?" Azula asked. 

"N-no." Aang muttered. "It's not that good," 

"Oh come on, Aang, please?" Azula begged.

"Tomorrow," Aang promised. 

"Fine, okay," Azula muttered as the bell finally rang. Aang screeched and hurried to put all his paint back in their containers. He walked out, haphazardly balancing his paints and journal in his hands. Zuko smiled, and took the paints out of his hands. 

"Thanks," Aang said with a smile. 

"Anytime," Zuko replied. 

"I've gotta go get my bag real quick," Aang told him as he walked to his locker which wasn't far from the classroom. Zuko nodded as Aang reached his locker and opened it. He retrieved his bag and stuffed his art supplies in there before closing it. "Lead the way," Zuko complied. Soon they were walking down the sidewalk towards the popular tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon. As they walked, Aang filled the air with conversation. "So, you're part the football team, right?"

"Yeah, why?" 

"My friend Toph was thinking of joining," 

"Oh. I heard about that, is she good?" 

"Personally I think she is. She's been practicing with Sokka to prepare for tryouts next year, she practically kicks his ass all the time." 

"I'd love to see that," 

"She comes over to practice tomorrow if you want to come over," 

"That'd be fun," 

Aang smiled. The duo finally reached the tea shop, and Zuko opened the door for Aang as they entered. He couldn't help but relax as they entered the shop. It was comfortingly warm inside, and it smelled like steaming hot black tea. Costumers were sat wherever they pleased and ordered up front where Iroh stood, with a clipboard in hand. Zuko neared the counter, and Iroh screeched when he laid eyes on Aang. "Oh this must be Aang! Sokka and Zuko speak highly of you!" Iroh announced, effectively making the smaller boy blush. 

"It's mostly Sokka talking about how you're really good at art." Zuko corrected, with a blush of his own.

Iroh gave Aang a mischievous smile. "And Zuko secretly daydreaming about you while he lets Sokka ramble on and on..."

 _"Uncle!"_ Zuko warned, "We're just here for some tea!" 

"Green tea for Zuko...what about you Aang?"

"Black tea," 

"Classic choice," Iroh commented as he wrote down their orders. "I'll be right back with your tea, feel free to make yourselves comfortable." 

Zuko and Aang did just that. Zuko lead him to the less crowded part of the shop. Once they were sitting, they talked about a number of things, from Zuko's passion for sports, to Aang's passion for art and human rights marches. Iroh came by with their tea a little while later. "Here you are, you two. Are you enjoying ourselves?" 

"Of course!" Aang replied with a kind smile. Zuko nodded, and Iroh left to complete other people's orders. 

"So Sokka tells me your good at art. Can I see some of it?" Zuko asked. 

"Yeah, Sokka will just show you soon eventually if I don't," Aang mumbled, before reaching into his bag and retrieving his sketchbook. Aang leaned over the table and Zuko immediately leafed through the book. 

"Wow, this is really good," 

"It's kinda concept art for a project," Aang told him. Zuko nodded, his mind more occupied with the art he was looking at. He found very intriguing drawings of someone called Avatar Roku and Avatar Kyoshi. There were countless drawings of the other "Avatars" that really caught Zuko's attention. He continued through the journal, finding a very pretty picture of Katara "waterbending" according to the words scrawled on the corner of the page.  _Waterbending: the act of manipulating the element of water through a series of movements._ Standing next to her was obviously Sokka, wielding a boomerang with a playful smirk on his face.

He found a lot more pictures of the two, and Toph. They were wearing strange tunics, and there were many pages with multiple outfits in green, blue, red, and orange. Each were different for each "Nation." Zuko flipped through a few more pictures, and found a map tucked into one of the pages. After examining it and figuring out there were four nations, he moved on. For the remainder of the journal, it was paintings of _him_. Aang had drawn him beautifully. Even his scar was pretty, and swirling around him was fire. Zuko smirked. "So I'm in the fire nation?" 

"W-well, do you have preference?" Aang asked, a blush reddening his cheeks.

"I like it," Zuko assured him as he continued through the paintings. He stopped at the last one, that took up both of the pages. It was him and Aang surrounded by colorful fire, and dragons. The two of them were staring at each other in wonder. He flipped to the next page. It was a zoomed in version, and this time Aang's hand was resting of Zuko's cheek. He turned the page again. In this picture he and Aang were kissing. Zuko stared at the painting in awe. Aang had liked him enough to paint something this beautiful? Did he dream of this too?

 Zuko put the journal down gently and leaned over the table. His hand caressed Aang's cheek before Zuko gave him a peck on the lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aang's drawings are of them in the show btw, if ur curious.
> 
> And he drew the map from the show.


End file.
